


All The Small Things

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Burt notices it he thinks he's imagining things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anon on Tumblr :)

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**All The Small Things**

The first time Burt notices it he thinks he's imagining things.

Burt's a simple guy, you see, that's what's most important to keep in mind. He honestly doesn't care about any of the things his son loves – he doesn't understand what makes Broadway so special (just a couple of people singing and dancing on a stage, so what?) and he doesn't  _get_ why Kurt would prefer the complicated clothes he wears over baggy jeans when the latter are so much more comfortable. Burt simply doesn't care for his skin or preventing wrinkles, and he sure as hell doesn't see why Kurt would have to spend so much money on all those moisturizing cremes and facials or whatever he calls it when he already has flawless skin.

Burt just loves Kurt with all of his heart and in the end that is all that matters.

But then Kurt got himself a boyfriend and things started changing.

Don't get Burt wrong - he likes Blaine. A lot. He likes football too and even if it looks like Kurt had started dressing him not too long ago (Burt never comments on this though because it's already way too easy to embarrass Blaine Anderson and Burt'll be damned if he admits that he _does_ recognize Kurt's eye for fashion) he is a reasonable boy and doesn't seem willing to hurt Kurt any time soon. Which is a good thing, obviously. Burt would hate to force the two boys to break up. Or get out his shotgun.

But suddenly Burt had to go and put up rules regardless because no matter how comfortable he was with Kurt’s sexuality he didn't want the teens having sex under his roof. Supportive parent or not, if it was up to Burt Kurt would remain a virgin until he passed the age of 30. Kurt now has a  _boyfriend_ , something that Burt saw coming, but not so soon. There aren’t a lot of gay kids in Lima after all.

At first Burt was wary. His son's boyfriend is the same kid Burt has walked in on sleeping in Kurt’s bed with a hangover after all, and this iss the same kid who has asked Burt to educate his son about  _sex_ of all things.

Burt knows now that Blaine means well. Blaine just has his quirks every now and then. Burt welcomes Blaine into his family because that is what every loving father should do – accept whomever his son chooses to love.

It's just that lately, things have been a bit different between Kurt and Blaine.

Burt doesn’t think Kurt knows, otherwise he’ll surely try to hide it, but… Kurt and Blaine are more  _tense_ nowadays. It used to be easy for Kurt to relax whenever Blaine would drape an arm over his shoulders while they were watching tv, and Kurt definitely didn't make a point out of it when Blaine would place his hand on his knee or his thigh during dinner when they thought no one was watching. In fact, he used to return the favor tenfold and Burt had always found either one of them resting their head on the other's shoulder whenever he chose to look at them. Burt always kept from saying anything because the gestures were innocent and they seemed to make Kurt happy.

But now whenever Blaine and Kurt share this  _look_ , Kurt will always casually find one way or another to get some alone time with Blaine. They still touch, of course they still do, but it's loaded somehow. It doesn't seem innocent or mindless anymore. No, whenever they touched it was  _meaningful_ , and when Blaine embraces Kurt from behind while Kurt's doing the dishes and when Kurt drapes his legs over Blaine's lap when they are sitting on the couch together, there's a secret they share with just that one  _look_.

And even if Burt knows nothing about that Hollywood romance bullshit, he knows that look and would always recognize it no matter on whose face it was apparent. It's the same look he and Kurt's mother used to share before she died. That look of longing, of love, of - it makes Burt feel uncomfortable to think about this - heat.

That look makes Burt suspect the worst.

Burt often makes it a point to walk into Kurt’s room at random moments, taking them by surprise because even though Burt would be scarred for life if he’ll walk in on his son having sex, Burt just has to know for sure before he’ll draw conclusions and pull out his shotgun and make sure that Blaine Anderson will never defile his son again.

You know. Not that Burt will actually shoot him.

Not in any vital body parts anyway.

It's just that the worst - or best, Burt isn't certain yet - he manages to walk in on tonight is them sharing a soft kiss and to be honest, that isn’t bad  _at all._ They're _boyfriends_ for God's sake - they're bound to touch.

So Burt settles down in his favorite armchair again and watches some football with Finn, somewhat calmed down. He still strains his ears to hear and he goes upstairs at every little chance he gets. He thinks there's something achingly similar to annoyance in Kurt’s eyes when he catches his father walking past his open bedroomdoor a bit too slow.

'Come on, it’s his house,' Blaine mumbles, not at all sounding bothered, and Burt nods to himself because the kid is goddamn  _right._ This i _s_ Burt’s house and if he wants to eavesdrop on his son and his boyfriend just to ensure they aren't doing anything funny, then he is definitely allowed to.

Kurt sighs and Burt thinks he hears them kiss. He can't be too sure and he tells himself that he will go downstairs when he is certain Kurt won't notice him walking past his door again. He's just standing next to Kurt's door, where they can't see him.

'I know,' Kurt replies with a sigh, 'it’s just… We need a place of our own. Your parents won’t always be gone.'

That comment isn’t bad, Burt tells himself. It can mean anything. They are probably just discussing their futu-

'Hmm. I do miss being able to do this whenever I want…' That is  _not_ the sound of a zipper Burt hears, no, and it is definitely  _not_ Kurt who releases that pleasured gasp. Nope. No way. Huge fucking  _nope._

'Blaine – oh… You’re so good at that…' Kurt groans softly and Burt doesn’t even think when he hears a wet  _pop._  Something in his head just fucking snaps and he turns around and marches straight into Kurt's bedroom.

He knocks over a couple of bottles off Kurt’s vanity in shock when he scrambles to cover his eyes because  _dammit!_

'D-Dad!' Kurt exclaims, his eyes wide. Blaine gasps and gets up from where he’s been kneeling in between Kurt’s legs and at least he has the decency to cover Kurt up with a pillow, and shit, Burt did  _not_ have to see that –

'You. Out –  _now_ ,' Burt growls when he finds his voice again. Blaine gulps and Burt is mortified to acknowledge his own cheeks are turning a faint shade of pink at the sight of Blaine’s puffy lips. Blaine opens and closes his mouth before he nods and shoots Kurt an apologetic look and kisses him on the forehead. Burt struggles to keep from thinking about what else that mouth has been doing to Kurt just now and merely steps to the side when Blaine almost runs from the room.

It appears Burt still terrifies Blaine when he gets angry.

Good.

'Oh my God, dad, you can’t seriously be kicking out Bl -'

‘ _My house, my rules,_ ’ Burt snaps. Kurt hides his face in his hands and falls backwards on his bed, mumbling something under his breath. Burt's eye twitches when Kurt reaches his hands beneath the pillow and tucks himself back into his pants again and Burt tries to focus on staying angry instead of succumbing to his desire of pretending this never happened.  ‘What did I say?’

‘No funny business,’ Kurt mumbles, sounding mortified. He still isn't looking at Burt.

‘And what were you up to?’ Burt demands even though he  _really_  doesn't want to go into detail here.

‘…Funny business.’ 

Burt glares at Kurt for a little longer before he glances down at the pillow. He awkwardly clears his throat and is uncertain if he should feel vindicated (so his daddy senses had been right all along! He knew it!) or violated. Gone is the innocent image he used to have of Kurt in his mind.

‘Right. Well – it’s fine if you develop your relationship with Blaine, just don’t do it here -’

‘We weren’t. Um. Developing. We did that before,’ Kurt admits. He peeks through his fingers at Burt and looks like he is expecting Burt to explode any time right now. He has every reason to, but the only signs that Burt is actually affected by all of this is the twitching of his eye and his hands turning into tight fists.

Oh yes. Burt is definitely going to ensure Blaine Anderson is going to experience a slow, painful death.


End file.
